


Behind the Knee

by PacificRimbaud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificRimbaud/pseuds/PacificRimbaud
Summary: "What are you so pleased with yourself about, anyway?” She sat down on the arm of the chair and began to remove her earrings.When Draco reached her, he sank to the floor in front of her and brought his fingertips lightly to her knees. “Can’t a man be smug about his own wife?” He gently pushed her thighs open a fraction.She breathed out heavily as she reached over to set her earrings on the end table beside the chair. “Were you listening to anything I just said?”He tilted his eyes up to her while he brought his lips to her knee. “Honestly?”“Yes, honestly.”“Honestly, I haven’t been able to think about anything besides getting into your knickers for the last three hours."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 42
Kudos: 951





	Behind the Knee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts), [raven_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_maiden/gifts).



> This work of completely gratuitous, plotless smut was prompted by [this piece](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9zqUQhAY6i/?hl=en) by [Elithien](http://elithien.tumblr.com).

The Floo in the second floor sitting room at the Manor roared into life as Hermione hopped through it on one foot.

“...only it wouldn’t have been such a frustrating conversation if anyone was interested in actually _listening._ ” She successfully pulled off one decidedly impractical heel and let it dangle from a fingertip while she switched feet and removed the other.

Draco followed close behind her, giving his robes a perfunctory shake.

“I think apart from Percy Weasley, there isn’t a soul in the entire damned Ministry who takes a serious interest in the concerns that have been raised about equity of access to magically appropriate primary education for Muggle born children. You’d think none of them had ever thought about these kinds of disparities in their lives, and we fought two entire wars over them.” She dropped her heels beside the fireplace, then removed her robe and threw it irritatedly over the seat of a wingback chair.

Draco took off his own robe and hung it neatly on a peg in the corner, then leaned against the door jamb with his hands in the pockets of his formal trousers, watching Hermione.

“Gods, this thing itches like you would _not_ believe,” she burst, yanking roughly at the zipper at the back of her black cocktail dress. She pulled it down over her shoulders, and tossed it down on top of her robe. She looked over at Draco, who was still watching her, and narrowed her eyes at him. “What is it?”

“Nothing. Are you coming straight to bed?”

“It’s not nothing. You’re giving me that look. I hate that look.”

“What look?” he asked. Without pulling his hands from his pockets, he began to cross the room, unhurried and unconcerned.

“ _That_ look. Go and look at your face, right now. I have no idea how you’re capable of being that smug. It’s an art form. What are you so pleased with yourself about, anyway?” She sat down on the arm of the chair and began to remove her earrings.

When Draco reached her, he sank to the floor in front of her and brought his fingertips lightly to her knees. “Can’t a man be smug about his own wife?” He gently pushed her thighs open a fraction.

She breathed out heavily as she reached over to set her earrings on the end table beside the chair. “Were you listening to anything I just said?”

He tilted his eyes up to her while he brought his lips to her knee. “Honestly?”

“Yes, honestly.”

“Honestly, I haven’t been able to think about anything besides getting into your knickers for the last three hours. I want to eat you like an apple.” He opened his mouth wide and sank his teeth softly into her knee, then pulled back, kissed her again in the same spot, and spoke against her skin. “You couldn’t see your arse in that dress, so allow me to inform you that it was highly distracting. And now you’re down to this—” he looked her over without lifting his mouth from her knee “—what is this? It’s hardly anything at all. Who would buy you such a thing?”

She fought back the twitch at the corner of her mouth. “It’s a very beautiful slip, thank you. Anyway, are you ever _not_ trying to get into my knickers?” Pushing gently at his shoulder, Hermione stood and went to lean against the edge of the card table in the center of the room.

Draco dropped his forehead onto the arm of the chair where she’d just been sitting and sighed.

“I’m incredibly frustrated, Draco. You know this issue is very personal to me, and it’s like banging my head against a brick wall. Especially with some of the older Ministry officials.”

Draco got up and moved to the bar, where he removed his suit jacket, conjured a handful of ice cubes inside a glass and pulled the stopper out of a decanter. “I’m sorry. I’ve been listening. Let me make sure that I’ve understood.” He poured himself two fingers of whiskey, picked up his glass, then turned to look at her. “You’ve been working incredibly hard for a very long while on policies that would ensure access to relevant early childhood and primary learning opportunities for Muggle born children. You’re frustrated by what feels like a lack of interest or sense of urgency on the part of those in the Ministry who ought to be deeply invested. I’m in full agreement that only Percy Weasley seems to be on your side at the moment. And just before we walked into the Floo in the Atrium you said that you’re feeling pressed, as always, by cost concerns.”

Hermione let her shoulders relax. “Exactly. I’m deeply grateful for Percy, otherwise I’d be tearing my hair out on a daily basis.”

Draco took a drink. “Cheers to the Weasel. If you need to keep talking about this, you have my complete attention, as well as my word that I won’t try to seduce you.” He set down his glass, and unbuttoned the left cuff of his black dress shirt.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek. “What are you doing, Malfoy?”

Draco looked perplexed. “What do you mean?” He rolled his cuff over itself three times, then moved to undo the button on the other side. “I’m listening carefully to my wife as she expresses her professional frustrations.”

“I’m very upset, you know.”

“Of course you are.” Draco began on his right cuff, folding it over until it fell just below his elbow. “You have every right to be.”

Hermione felt her pulse jump. “That’s cheating.”

“Cheating? Have we shifted gears to the micro level in this discussion about education? You’re making no sense, witch. I can’t keep up with you.” He picked up his glass again and took a slow drink while watching her over the rim.

Hermione lifted her hand and beckoned him with a finger.

He pressed his index finger to the middle of his chest. “Who? Me?”

“Who else has there ever been?”

A smile flashed briefly across his face, then he pushed away from the bar and walked across the room still holding his drink. As he approached her, he reached out and wrapped his free hand over the curve of her backside.

“Is there something I can assist you with, Secretary of Education Granger? Are the school books out of date? Has the wrong size parchment been ordered? Does someone need to be disciplined?”

She ran her fingertips lightly over his forearm and gave him a chastising look. “You know what it does to a woman when you show her that much skin.”

He smirked as he set down his glass beside her, then grabbed her waist and lifted her up to sit on the table. “I’m not sure that I understand. You’ll have to give me a lesson on what a bit of forearm does to a woman. It's positively arcane, I'm completely in the dark as to why it should be so."

Hermione pulled at the knot in his green Slytherin House tie. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Here, let me get that.” He finished undoing his tie, then yanked it free of his collar and looped it around his hand. He reached up to brush her hair away from the side of her face, and leaned in until his lips stirred the tips of the ultrafine hair on her earlobe as he spoke. “Are you sure I’m the incorrigible one? I’ve been half hard all evening because of you in that tight little dress of yours.”

Hermione smiled, and pressed a kiss against the corner of his jaw. “But I've taken it off. So it's no problem now.”

He plucked at the thin strap of her black silk slip. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath. “You're right. This is much better.”

He turned his face to hers and kissed her.

Hermione sighed when his tongue flicked against her bottom lip, and opened her mouth to him. He groaned with each answering stroke of her tongue against his own, tossed his tie to the floor and grabbed at her knees, pushing them apart.

As he stepped in between her legs, she pulled her mouth away from his and leaned back.

“Where are you going?” he protested.

“Down here,” she said, flattening her back against the table. She brought her hands to rest lightly on her breasts, and stroked at her hardening nipples through the fabric of the slip.

Draco sucked in a sharp breath. “Oh. Well, that’s alright then.” He pulled her down towards the edge of the table until she could feel the outline of his cock pressing between her legs. She rolled her hips against him, feeling slick wetness and a dull ache already building at her cunt. He grasped her calf, and lifted her ankle to his shoulder.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Hermione,” he said quietly. He mouthed at the soft skin on the inside of her leg, just below her knee.

Hermione’s whole body jerked, and his cock realigned with the back of her thigh. Draco looked at her in confusion. “Are you alright, Ms. Granger?”

“I’m fine,” she said. She put a hand to her mouth and clamped her teeth down against the side of her finger.

“Oh, I'm very glad to hear it. Are you—are you _smiling?”_ He frowned, moving the hard line of his erection against her thigh. “This is a very solemn, very sensual moment, but I think you may have just…” he trailed off, brought his mouth gently to the inside of her knee again, and nipped at her with his lips.

Hermione burst forth with a short peal of laughter, then schooled her face into sobriety. “No! No. Gods. Stop.”

“Stop what? Do you mean this?” He flicked the point of his tongue against the underside of her knee.

Hermione’s body shuddered with laughter as she pulled her legs back toward her chest and planted her feet against his belly. “No more now. I’m serious.” She wrinkled her nose and bit firmly at her finger again as her chest shook under the effort to suppress any further amusement.

Draco’s eyes crinkled at the corners while he slipped his hands over the skin of her thighs, finding the top edge of her knickers. “Alright. I’m sorry. We’re in agreement that this is very serious.”

“Nothing to laugh about,” she concurred, lifting her bottom off the table as he pulled her knickers down her legs and tossed them to the side.

“A grave moment in our lives,” he added, pulling at his belt buckle. “Positively mournful.”

“This is a sad time for us all.”

Draco ran the tips of his fingers down the bare slick seam of Hermione’s cunt while he worked down his zipper with the other hand. She rolled her head back, closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

“I love you, Hermione Granger,” she heard him say. She opened her eyes again.

He was looking down at her intently, searching the lines of her face. He suddenly seemed very serious indeed.

“What’s the matter?” she asked.

He didn't answer immediately, only pushed his trousers down far enough to pull his cock from his trunks. Then he lined himself up with her and slowly pushed inside. His eyes found hers again as he grasped her hips and pressed all the way in, then pulled carefully back to the tip. The expression of earnestness lifted, and a smile played at the corner of his mouth. “Nothing.” He slid back into her, pressing his hips hard against the backs of her thighs, hitting her as deep inside as he could reach. “Nothing’s wrong. It's perfect. You're just so fucking perfect.”

Hermione lifted her ankle to his shoulder again, and pulled down the thin straps of her slip, revealing her breasts. She pinched hard at a nipple and brought the fingers of her other hand down to circle her clitoris. “I love you, too." She tilted her head and drank him in. By now she'd been his wife longer than she'd been his girlfriend—and their courtship hadn't been brief—but her belly still hummed anxiously every time he entered a room. "I love you so, _so_ much.”

Draco's eyes dropped closed, then he opened them again. He watched her move her hand over herself. “Can I?” he asked.

She lifted her hand away, and when his took its place he began to flick the pad of his thumb rapidly over her clit. She moaned in response, loud and drawn out while her lower back arched off of the table. “ _F_ _uck,_ ” she whined, pulling at both nipples and working her hips against him.

His rhythm stuttered once against the back of her thighs, and then his thrusts sped up. “Shit, Hermione. Gods. I go out of my fucking mind when you talk like that while I’m fucking you.” 

Her hair was laid out in a mass of curls around her, and she could feel that the skin at her throat and cheeks had become flushed. She smiled up at him, jolting against the surface of the table each time he pushed inside. “I love how you fuck me," she said softly. She dropped one hand to his wrist where he gripped her hip, and circled her thumb over the soft skin on the underside of it. "You’re so fucking good.”

“Hermione,” he breathed. His pace picked up and he fucked her fast and deep, watching the motion of her breasts with each strike of his hips against her. His thumb continued to move without pause against her clit, and as he worked at her she felt herself clench down tighter around his cock.

She was breathing hard, using one foot to pull him firmly against her with each stroke, while he pressed his open mouth against the inside of her knee.

It no longer made her laugh.

"Tell me when you're going to come," he panted.

Hermione dug her heel into the back of his thigh, urging him forward, and her fingers scrambled to maintain their grip at his wrist. She could only give him a shaking nod before her mouth dropped open and the room filled with the sound of her own pitched whine, broken by the rhythmic snapping of his body against hers.

Her back arched off the table as she came, her hands searching for purchase at the edge of it, pulling herself down onto his cock as she shuddered against him.

"Oh, fuck, Hermione," he marveled, stilling inside her as she rode out a long climax, her knees trembling on either side of him.

Her back finally flattened against the table, and he dug his fingers into her hips, yanking her down onto his cock three times before he buried himself deep and stayed there, biting into the side of her knee as he spilled inside her and groaned in relief.

He collapsed over her, drawing her left breast into his mouth and grasping her right roughly in his hand, sighing his approval into her flesh.

She drew her fingers through his damp hair as he continued to push gently into her, rolling his hips against her in lazy satisfaction.

"I do, you know," she said drowsily.

"You what?" he asked without fully releasing her nipple.

"I love how you fuck me."

The look of unshuttered awe that dawned on his face made her smile.

"Well," he said after a long moment, "why don't you take this off—" he pulled at the barely serviceable strap of her slip "—meet me in the shower in twenty minutes, and I'll do it again."

She felt his cock slip from inside her, and he pressed two kisses against her sweat-slicked sternum before smiling back up at her.

"No tickling this time," she said, pulling at his earlobe.

"I wouldn't."

"You would."

"I never." His hand slid down her still-shivering thigh and came to rest at her knee.

"Draco."

"Hermione."

"Don't you _dare—_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on [Tumblr](https://pacific-rimbaud.tumblr.com/).


End file.
